Episode 1000 (14 July 1994)
Synopsis Ian conned Sanjay into chatting for an hour about Richard and Doncaster by saying his friend had some really good dresses and stuff that he'd sell cheaply. He bought 3 pints and 3 scotches in the Vic and made Sanjay drink "Eddie's" when "Eddie" didn't turn up. Meanwhile pumping him for info on Richard. It seems Richard was in the planning office of the council, and left in a hurry to go down south for some unknown reason. Mr Papadopolous sees Pauline, and Bianca comes into the launderette to bring a note from Carol. He says "Be here at 5pm, both of you." They are worried. Carol says, "It's not your fault, Pauline. I'll take the blame." They see him and he sacks Carol saying it was rather a miraculous recovery as he saw her at the wedding party. She explains about the DSS says she called in sick just to avoid getting him involved. He says he isn't covering up for her if they do come round and she is sacked! And that Pauline aided and abetted so she is sacked too as he can't stand dishonesty. They are cross and see Richard in the Square. Pauline goes up to him saying she wants a word. He says "Really?" She continues... he says she should be careful of making false accusations (while not denying it) and turns away. Pauline says "Well you'll be pleased to hear that because of you we are both sacked." He actually smiles broadly and continues to ignore them. Pauline keeps on and he turns round smirking, says "Well maybe its a good thing, you can stay at home and keep an eye on your husband, after all we all know what he has been up to." Pauline: "WHAT?!" Richard: "When the cat's away the mouse will play, you know...." Pauline takes a big swing at him and he ducks, Mark and Arthur rush over saying what is happening? Richard says to Arthur, "And where were you this morning? You were 5 minutes late." Arthur says "It was only 5 mins." TD says, "Well, it's once too often, you're sacked too." Total uproar! Meanwhile at Michelle's - Kathy stayed the night and Michelle takes over at the café. Phil comes in asking where K is. M says she doesn't know. He goes to the Vic, half explains to Grant why he is looking, but not the whole story. Grant follows him back to the arches, says "What's wrong, its not like you topped somebody" (haha again!). Phil says, well, actually, ....etc.. Grant says "Are you mad? You idiot! Why did you do that? Just when your life was going really well." Phil says he owed Frank, etc, and if Frank had done what he was told it would have worked OK. But Frank stupidly didn't empty the tanks properly, so the guy in the car couldn't get out in time. Grant says "This is bad, its 10-15 years if it gets out." Phil says it won't. Grant says "Who else knows?" P: "Pat.." G: "WHAT?!" P: "Well she didn't initially, but that's what Diane came here for - Frank went to her. And now Pat blames me for it all, Frank disappeared and left the whole mess to me." Grant asks "Who else, David and Ricky?" Phil says "Yes." Grant says "What about Kathy?" Phil says "She just looked sick when I told her, and she wouldn't even look me in the eye after that." Grant says "Well I'm not surprised, but she will come round, don't worry. And forget about it, put it all behind you, you can't carry on drinking every night, I wont let you. This makes a change me telling you this - I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one who kept me out of trouble - let's keep it that way in future shall we?" Pauline goes to pick up Vicki and sees Kathy there, looking rough, asks her about it. She says she cant say but it's Phil. Pauline says let me guess....blah.. Kathy says "How did you know?" P says that Pat told her. Kathy says she didn't ever want to see Phil again when he told her, but now she isn't sure. Pauline says "Get out while you can." Kathy says she doesn't think she can, Phil is the only person she has loved for years, and she cant give it all up. At the Vic, Nigel and Debbie come home, had a nice time, Nellie comes and says how nice the wedding was, but she didn't think they let divorcees marry in church. (bitch bitch) Then she takes the glass of champagne when Grant pours a glass for Debbie! He gets another and Deb and Nigel have a glass. Cast: *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Richard Cole - Ian Reddington *Carol Branning - Lindsey Coulson *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement *David Wicks - Michael French *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Debbie Bates - Nicola Duffett *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly Guest cast: *Mr. Papadopolous - Lee Warner Category:1994 Category:1994 Episodes